In such hearing aid systems the programming connector may be provided behind a separate lid element. Such a lid may become very small and difficult for the user to open, and as a result a bigger lid is desired. However easy such a lid may be made, it inevitably will make the hearing aid more conspicuous. It is known to provide a lid element where under also a switch is provided, and which may be snapped on or off the hearing aid. This solution is not well liked by the users, as the small lid part is prone to become missing due to its small size. Also it is known to pivotally hinge such a lid onto the hearing aid at one end thereof, however when simply pivotally linked to the hearing aid, the lid may well not be able to pivot sufficiently out of the way for the programming connector to be readily attached to the socket.